Winry con sabor manzana, no disponible en tiendas
by abygate69
Summary: One shot. Un intento, dos intentos, tres intentos, seguidos de cita y una cena falta de postre. ¿De dónde viene ese olor, Ed? Reto para Dueo Literario.


**Advertencias: **Salvo un par de palabrotas, podéis leer a gusto.

**n/a: **En respuesta al reto para Duelo Literario, la retadora Niibi-Kitsune, que espero esté satisfecha con este reto Nivel 2 D Largo, sí, todos estos shots suelen salirme muy largos, pero no lo puedo evitar... Para ser mi primer Ed/Winry, quedé satisfecha con el resultado. Otra cosa; tengo la manía de escribir los nombres completos al narrar, es decir, que sólo utilizo los diminutivos "Ed" y "Al" en los diálogos. Supongo que eso es todo.

Disfrutad de la historia.

**Winry con sabor a manzana, no disponible en tiendas**

"_Un pequeño esfuerzo… sólo tienes que coger el teléfono y hablar. No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?" _Se decía a si mismo, en una lucha interna por agarrar el auricular y apretar una serie de botones. Se había auto-convencido de que ésta vez, sería la definitiva.

Intuía que decir algo así por teléfono no era la forma más adecuada, pero no podía aguantarlo más. O lo soltaba, o reventaba, y el único medio más cercano era el teléfono. Alphonse también le había sugerido decírselo por correo -con la afirmación de que era mucho más romántico- pero la escritura no era precisamente el fuerte de Edward. En realidad, _declararse_ –propiamente dicho- no era una de sus habilidades más predilectas.

En un pequeño arranque de valentía, levantó el auricular, y marcó los números, casi con los ojos cerrados. Vaciló un instante cuando escuchó la voz de Garfiel, el afeminado maestro de Winry.

- ¡Bu-buenos días, Garfiel! – Exclamó con una extraña voz chillona, nervioso.

- Alphonse, ¿eres tú?

- Eh… no. Soy Edward.

- ¿Ed? ¡Vaya, no te había reconocido! – Exclamó el hombre, entusiasmado.

- ¿Puedes pasarme a Winry, Garfiel? Tengo que hablar con ella.

Tras una afirmativa, el hombre se alejó el auricular y gritó varias veces el nombre de la joven. Debía de estar trabajando en el taller. Al otro lado de la línea, Edward pudo escuchar unas zancadas apresuradas, y cómo Garfiel informaba con un "es Ed", justo antes de pasarle el teléfono a una chica algo airada.

- ¿Qué, ya hemos vuelto a joder el automail, Ed? Éste es tu récord de tiempo en cargártelo.- Apresuró, antes de que Edward pudiera pronunciar palabra.

- ¿Ni si quiera vas a preguntarme algo como "¿qué tal?", o a saludarme con un simple "hola"? No sé, creo que tampoco requiere mucho esfuerzo. – Ironizó.

Con aquel saludo tan típicamente _cordial_ de Winry, sus nervios se habían esfumado. Aquello era como un acto reflejo: tú me picas, yo te pico.

- ¿Y a ti qué más te da? Si has vuelto a romper el automail, voy a tener que verte el careto de todas maneras. Habrá tiempo suficiente para saber qué tal estás.

El rintintín con el que Winry le estaba hablando había empezado a cabrearle. Y, por supuesto, con ese mosqueo, Edward Elric sería incapaz siquiera de soltar unas cortas y rudas palabras de amor.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Voy a tener que hacerte otra visita _express_? Ésta vez va a salirte muy cara, señor Alquimista de Acero.- Dijo con sorna.

- No hace falta que lo jures… - Murmuró Edward, irritado.

- Bien, si no hay más remedio…- Suspiró la joven, con voz cansina.

A punto de que Winry se despidiera, Edward recordó de nuevo por qué había llamado, y sus nervios volvieron a aflorar.

- ¡Espera, Winry! ¡Si yo no…!

- ¿Qué? ¿quieres que vaya o no?

Un pequeño resorte saltó en su interior, y en el último momento se acobardó. Pensó que, con el habitual humor mañanero de Winry, no llegaría a ningún lado. Sin embargo, el contestar "no, no vengas, no he roto el automail", le haría a la joven preguntar que por qué demonios la había llamado, haciéndola enfadar aún más. La única salida que vio en aquel momento, fue responder con un "sí".

- De acuerdo, pues. Cogeré un tren a Central esta misma tarde. Tienes suerte de que mañana haya pocos clientes, Ed, o te hubieran dado por donde amargan los pepinos, a ti y a tu automail.- Y con un golpe, colgó el teléfono.

Un pisoteo metálico le anunció que Alphonse había vuelto a la habitación. Llevaba en sus manos una bolsa de papel marrón repleta de comida, y al entrar en su campo de visión, el estómago de Edward rugió con ferocidad.

- ¿Ya has hablado con Winry? ¿Se lo has dicho? – Interrogó Alphonse, al mismo tiempo que Edward se lanzaba hacia la bolsa, hambriento.

- Algo así…

- ¿Cómo que algo así?

Tras hacerle a Alphonse un resumen de la conversación telefónica, éste observó en silencio a su hermano mayor. Ed odiaba que hiciera eso: el yelmo de su armadura no le permitía expresión alguna, y aquello le ponía nervioso.

- Al menos no lo has hecho del todo mal, hermano. – Dijo al fin. Edward le observó atónito.

- Ilumíname.

- ¿Por qué no aprovechas que viene a Central City y la invitas a cenar? – Propuso Alphonse.

- ¿U-una cita? – La idea pareció aterrarle.- Al, ni si quiera sé qué coño hace la gente en las citas. ¿Qué se supone que la voy a decir? ¿Con qué excusa voy yo a invitar a una Rockbell a cenar? – Edward se tiró sobre el sofá, desanimado.

- Sólo tienes que decirle que la cena es por las molestias del viaje.- Apuntó el hermano menor.

- ¡Oh, sí, claro! – Exclamó, tiñendo su voz de sarcasmo.- Pero, ¿por qué la pedí que viniera? ¡Ah, sí! – Se palmeó la cabeza, fingiendo un descuido.- ¡Porque "supuestamente" – Remarcó las comillas con los dedos.- mi automail ha vuelto a estropearse!

Alphonse bufó. Pensó que, por muy genio que fuese su hermano para la alquimia, en situaciones como ésta podía volverse de lo más estúpido. Se acercó a Edward y le levantó del sofá tirando del cuello de su camisa con una facilidad asombrosa.

- Apuesto a que no eres capaz de cargarte la pared de la fachada del hotel.

Finalmente, a Edward se le iluminó la bombilla.

* * *

Para solucionar la excusa del automail, Edward había salido a la calle para comenzar a darse de golpes contra paredes, buzones, farolas, y todo tipo de objeto lo suficientemente duro como para cargarse el implante de forma superficial. No obstante, golpeó más fuerte de lo debido, y consiguió que tres dedos dejaran de moverse.

Cuando Edward decidió ir a buscar a Winry a la estación de Central, Alphonse se abstuvo de acompañarle. Pensó que, si Edward se quedaba a solas con Winry, tendría más oportunidades de declararse, o tal vez dijera o hiciese algo para abrir boca antes de decírselo en la cita.

Sin embargo, Winry se pasó todo el camino de vuelta con una larga y densa perorata sobre el cuidado necesario de los automails, no sin antes soltarle a Ed la charla por haberse cargado el implante. Viendo la situación, Edward pensó en intentarlo de nuevo, cuando Winry le estuviera arreglando el brazo. Tal vez, si estaba muy metida en su mayor pasión, se calmaría, y dejaría a Ed hablar.

Una vez en el hotel, y habiendo desplegado su inmenso abanico de herramientas, tornillos y cojinetes, Winry guardó silencio, concentrada en su trabajo. Mientras, Edward la observaba sentado en el sofá, debatiéndose el momento ideal para soltar la bomba.

Se preguntó si habría crecido lo suficiente como para que Winry no le rechazara de nuevo, y comenzó a dudar. De hecho, y aunque le costara reconocerlo, seguía siendo algo más bajito que ella. Impulsado por ese pequeño enfado, Edward rompió el silencio.

- ¿Ibas en serio? – Preguntó, con voz amenazante.

Winry, que estaba en el escritorio de espaldas a él, se giró y vio en su rostro una mezcla de desafío y determinación.

- ¿Podrías ser un poco más claro? – Replicó, molesta.

- Que si ibas en serio cuando me dijiste…- Hizo una pausa, rogando por que Winry no hiciera interpretaciones "erróneas".- … que no te gustaban los tipos más bajitos que tú.

Winry esbozó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

- La verdad es que no lo recuerdo, fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – Interrogó, volviendo de nuevo la vista al implante.- ¿Acaso te preocupa?

Aunque ahora sólo podía ver su espalda, Edward notó una pequeña mofa en el tono de voz de Winry. Seguramente, estaría sospechando algo. Torció la boca con desagrado.

- Yo… - La cobardía se apoderó de él de nuevo, y giró hábilmente la conversación hacia la sugerencia de Al.- Me preguntaba si te importaría ir a cenar con alguien más bajito que tu.

Winry volvió a girarse lentamente, y levantó una ceja, incrédula. Edward, por su parte, había fijado la vista en la ventana, dejando ver una palpitante vena en la sien derecha.

- ¿Invitas tú?

Edward dibujó una maquiavélica sonrisa.

* * *

"_Me pregunto cómo se las arregla ese Coronel de mierda__ en situaciones como ésta…" _Pensó Edward, enfurruñado. Estaba tan tenso que comenzaba a dolerle la espalda, y sin embargo, Winry estaba en su salsa, observando la cantidad de sabrosos platos que había en la carta, sin siquiera tener que preocuparse del precio. Al menos eso la apaciguaría un poco.

- Bueno… - Winry llamó su atención, y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos y observando a Ed como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.- Y, ¿a qué viene lo de la cita, Ed? Esto no es propio de ti.

Edward, que acababa de llevarse la copa a los labios, retuvo el agua antes de atragantarse con ella y la escupió en el suelo, girándose hacia un lado. El metre, que en un principio había sentido curiosidad ante una pareja tan pintoresca, le dedicó una severa mirada a Edward.

Winry, por su parte, parecía divertirse. Hacer sonrojar a su mejor amigo siempre había resultado una tarea de lo más sencilla.

- Bueno, tómatelo más como compensación por el viaje que como si fuera una cita.- Dijo Edward, haciendo aspavientos con la mano artificial.

El sonido metálico del implante distrajo por unos segundos a Winry, que siguió el vaivén del automail con la mirada.

Durante la cena, Edward miraba inquisitivamente a la chica, buscando el momento y las palabras oportunas. No obstante, llegó a la conclusión de que esperar al postre era la opción más adecuada, pensando que quizás recibiría mejor la información con el estómago lleno. Sin embargo, después de que el camarero dejara sobre la mesa dos generosos trozos de tarta para cada uno, Edward no supo decidir cómo ni por dónde empezar.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que da tantas vueltas en tu trastornada cabecita de friki-alquimista? – Soltó Winry.

- ¿Trastornada, dices? – Edward frunció el entrecejo.

- No has dicho nada en toda la cena.- Afirmó, llevándose un trozo de pastel a la boca. Edward apartó la mirada, pensativo.- ¿Es por lo que te dije cuando te rechacé? Tampoco quise que te traumatizaras.

Winry esperó a que Edward contestara, o al menos hiciera algún gesto significativo. Nada. Él sólo la miró, abrió la boca sin pronunciar sonido, para luego volver a cerrarla. No parecía asustado, ni avergonzado, ni enfadado; estaba totalmente inexpresivo, y Winry comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- ¡Por amor de Dios Ed, era una enana! ¡Con ocho años no se entiende del todo la vida! – Exclamó.

La mente de Edward trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¿Debía disimular, o debía dejar caer el asunto, como quien no quiere la cosa? Pero qué… ¡estas cosas no pueden dejarse caer! Al final, optó por mantener su inexpresividad, y contestar a Winry con seriedad.

- No estoy traumatizado.- Replicó, con simpleza.

Winry le observó con la boca abierta, para después suspirar y comerse otro trozo de pastel.

- Ahora que lo pienso… - Comenzó de nuevo la chica, mirando hacia el techo mientras masticaba.- Recuerdo haber pensado muchas veces lo adorable que eres a pesar de ser tan pequeñajo.

Algo en la cabeza de Edward se activó, de forma casi automática. Golpeó fuertemente la mesa con el brazo metálico, haciendo tintinear las copas y los cubiertos.

- ¡¿A quién coño estás llamando pequeñajo, tan enano que tiene que tiene que usar de vaso un tapón de botella?! – Escupió, furioso.

El restaurante entero se sobresaltó y cayó en un aplastante silencio. Winry, aunque parecía algo sorprendida por el grito, apenas se inmutó.

El metre, escandalizado, se acercó a la pareja y les pidió amablemente que salieran del establecimiento. Edward pagó sin rechistar, y se dirigió como una exhalación hacia la salida, mientras maldecía al metre por lo bajo con insultos como "larguirucho repelente" o "pingüino estirado". Winry había aprovechado un pequeño despiste para envolver en una servilleta los restos de pastel de manzana, y comérselo por el camino.

- ¡Parece mentira que tengas que montar el numerito de turno en cada lugar que pisas! – Le reprendió la joven, apenas enfadada. Ambos se habían parado a pocos pasos de la puerta del restaurante, y Edward comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la acera, bajo la atónita mirada de Winry.- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa hoy?

Edward se acercó a ella con un par de zancadas, y la encaró dispuesto a replicarla, quedando a un par de palmos de su nariz.

Y entonces lo olió.

Un aroma dulce, afrutado, que clamaba enérgicamente por que Edward le diera un mordisco. Tarta de manzana. Su postre preferido, que siempre había sido como un _orgasmo_ para el paladar. ¿De dónde, _exactamente_, venía ese olor? Habiéndose privado de ese sabor hacía unos minutos, sólo conseguía que Edward quisiera aún más comer un pedacito, paladearlo, disfrutarlo.

Su mirada se posó en un punto del rostro de Winry. "_Ahí" _Pensó. Y sin más se lanzó hambriento hacia sus labios, saboreándolos con regocijo. No esperó reacción alguna para profundizar, para buscar con la lengua hasta en el último rincón el más mínimo retazo de aquel glorioso postre.

Notó cómo Winry rodeaba su cuello, y acariciaba la zona más alta de su espalda, metiendo las manos por el cuello de la camisa. Entonces pensó que por una vez, no la había cagado del todo. Es más, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro: librándose de tener que decir algo empalagoso e incómodo para él, y al mismo tiempo, terminaba la cena con un postre de lo más dulce.

Qué demonios… la trata de manzana sabe mil veces mejor –si cabe- en la boca de Winry.


End file.
